Starting over
by Mangafrk
Summary: When Sasuke dies during the fifth shinobi war his wife, Sakura, hands back her headband to the hokage and turns back on her life as a ninja to start her life over as a normal person. Can her friends convince her to become a shinobi again? Or will she turn back on her old life for good? Rated T for blood and violence, My first fanfic, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Starting over

**Alright this is my first fanfic and I don't know how this will turn out but hopefully you like it.**

**Includes a few couples:**

**Sasuke X Sakura (sorta)**

**Shikamaru X Sakura**

**Naruto X Hinata**

**Contains Violence and Blood.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. All the characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing that is mine is the story.**

Chapter 1: Regret

I was walking through the village thinking about what I should say to the hokage. How I would tell him what I wanted to say. He always listened to anything that was being said to him, but that's not what I was worried about. I was worried about how he would react. Clutching my konoha leaf headband in my hand I picked up my pace a bit.

I didn't want to deal with this anymore, I just wanted to live a normal life, as a normal person that didn't have to go on missions or kill anyone. I needed to start my life over from the beginning I needed another chance to be normal.

The hidden leaf village I lived in was damaged badly due to the most recent ninja war. The fifth I believe. But for some reason, just thinking about the war reminded me of… 'It.'

I raced to the hokage tower and up the stairs I knocked on the door and entered when I heard the o.k. Entering slowly I noticed the hokage was sitting in his usual seat with a bored expression on his face. I saw piles of paper work littering his desk and I gave a little chuckle. He glared at me which made me stop mid-laugh.

I took a deep breath and walked over to his desk. I placed my headband on the side of his desk.

"Naruto. Take this back I don't want it anymore" I said in a confident voice.

His eyes widened in shock as I said what I wanted to tell him. "Why?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I just can't take it anymore; I want to live a normal life without the problems of being a shinobi." I said

He responded quicker then I thought he would. "Look. I know you're upset about him, but you can't let this sadness rule your life. I miss him too but you've got to move on. You're one of our best ninja."

I thought about this for a moment. He had a point but…everything about being a shinobi reminded me of that day.

**There, that's the first chapter, I know its a bit of a cliffhanger and its also really, really short but hopefully I can get chapter 2 up a.s.a.p. **

**Remember to review and maybe you could give me a few suggestions for either a new story or this one.**

**Thanks for taking your time to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter but I've been away and I have camp during the day so I don't have much time to upload anything but thank you for waiting (If you actually had to wait at all XD) I hope you like this chapter. Its a bit longer but not by that much... **

Chapter 2: That day

**ONE YEAR AGO**

The opponent we were fighting was tough, but not tough enough.

Me and my partner/husband were winning the fight against this rouge sand ninja, but then 'it' happened, the thing that caused me to give up being a ninja.

Suddenly the opponent threw a gigantic shuriken towards me. I was paralyzed by the jutsu he had used on me earlier so I couldn't evade the attack, I shut my eyes, it was all over. Then I was pushed to the side by something. I opened my eyes to find that my partner, my husband had pushed me out of the way of the attack so I wouldn't be hit, but ensuring he **would** be hit by it.

"SASUKE!" I screamed his name as loud as I could as the attack that was originally aimed at me hit him square in the chest.

The shuriken hit him hard in the chest causing blood to fly all over the area. Some of it splattered on my hands and face. I stared down at my hands that were covered in Sasuke's blood. Suddenly I was terrified, just looking at it made me start to shake in fear, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from my blood-stained hands.

I somehow managed to get my eyes away from my hands and looked up, I automatically regretted it. His body was hung up on the tree by the shuriken that had hit him. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I fell back in shock. I started shaking hard. I saw the rogue ninja smile at the corner of my eye. He started to walk towards me. I tried to stand up but immediately fell back down again. No matter how much I tried I couldn't look away from his mangled body. I was going to die, but I didn't care. If I did end up dying, I would be able to see him again.

Just as he was raising a kunai above my head I saw a flash of light in the distance and a familiar voice. "RESENGAN!" It yelled.

Naruto burst into the clearing with his resengan activated and hit the ninja in the chest knocking him against the tree making him fall unconscious. I stared at him shaking when he looked over at me, a confused expression on his face.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked me. As soon as he said that, I snapped, I couldn't keep all this pain inside anymore. I ran over to him wrapped my arms around his torso and started bawling into his chest. He noticed I was shaking and wrapped his arms around me as well. "Shhh, its ok. What's wrong?" He asked me in a worried voice.

I weakly pointed to where Sasuke's body was and raised my head to see how he would react. His eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the ripped apart body hanging on the tree. Then he noticed the blood all over my body that didn't belong to me. "Oh god, I'm sorry." He told me in a reassuring voice which only made me cry harder.

Suddenly Karin walked calmly into the clearing we were in. I saw her eyes automatically lock onto Sasuke. She gasped loudly and I could see the tears coming her eyes. "Oh my god. What happened?" she asked me.

She looked over at me and Naruto, walking towards us. "I'm so sorry" she told me.

Suddenly Naruto picked me up bridal-style and told Karin "We need to get back to the village." He said, we all started walking back towards the village.

While we were travelling back to the village Karin and Naruto tried to comfort me, but I wasn't listening to them all I could think about was, _why, why did this have to happen._

**There we go, a new chapter, I hope you liked this one a bit better then the first. Sorry to all the Sasuke fangirls that took the time to read this. Btw I'm planning to start a new story, just not sure what it will be called yet. Anyway, R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is a new chapter. Thank you for the two people that reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad people are satisfied with this story so far. Whenever I get a review it makes me feel like writing another chapter right away so keep them coming. This is another short chapter :( **

Chapter 3: Loss

**Back to reality**

After remembering what had happened I started to feel terrified again even though It happened a year ago I couldn't help but feel terrified.

Naruto must have noticed my expression of terror because he walked over and embraced me into a hug. I started crying into his chest just like I had a year ago. Right after Sasuke had died.

He tried comforting me again saying things like "I'm so sorry" and "please you have to move on" but none of it was helping. I just cried harder. He started stroking my hair, something I would not have let him do if Sasuke was still around and we were all still a part of team 7.

I started to calm down, and finally my tears and sobbing stopped. He let go of me and continued what he was saying earlier. "We need you Sakura; we need you as a ninja. Please don't leave us now. If you still aren't convinced you should stay as a shinobi after all I said then just leave right now." He said in a solemn voice. I could tell he wasn't joking.

I started to think, sure what he said was true but I didn't know if I could deal with these problems. Considering the way I was now with my husband gone I didn't think I **could **do It. So I responded a short "I'm sorry" and walked out the door.

Walking down the stairs I wondered if this was a good decision to give up on this, but it was too late now. Looking down at the ruined city I sighed, even though it had been a year since the war, the hidden leaf still wasn't completely rebuilt yet, but it was getting better.

On my way back home I noticed two women struggling to lift up a thick board. I ran over to help them. My 'super strength' helped me a lot. I turned out they had to carry quite a few of them to the men working on nailing the boards down to the ruined shop. I ended up helping them for the rest of the day. It was dark by the time we finished. They told me a gracious "thank you" before I left to my house.

I stepped through the door and threw my shoes off. I was tired so I decided to go right to bed, even though I was still in my clothes. I walked up stairs and sat on my bed. I was just about to lie down when my eyes found the picture of me and Sasuke a month or two after we got married.

Suddenly I felt rage boil up inside me I grabbed the photo and threw it across the room it hit the wall and the glass shattered. I pulled my knees up to my face. _Why Sasuke? Why did you have to die? Why did you have to push me out of the way? Why couldn't you have just let me die that day? _Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with this pain. At least if I had died Sasuke would probably be able to get over it quicker then me. I let the tears fall again. He was always so much stronger then I was

**Ah. Another chapter uploaded like I said last chapter I'm thinking of starting another fanfiction but I'm not sure what to call it yet. if anyone could give me any ideas. Review and tell me you want to help and I can tell you what its about through PM. Go to my profile for details. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter.**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello its Mangafrk here with an important message.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got back to school and I've been busy with that. also I seem to be suffering from the horrible writers block D: so if anybody could give me ideas for the next chapter. I will try to make the next one extra long for all my readers/followers. thank you to everyone who reviewed the last 3 chapters whenever I get a new review or follow I fell like writing a new chapter. so keep reviewing :)**

**on another note, I haven't gotten any pm's of people wanting to help with the fanfiction I'm going to write :( for those of you who don't know. I want to start a fanfic but have no idea what to call it. If someone could review this chapter or pm me that you want to help and I will message you the summery. its sort of like a contest, my favourite title will be used for the fanfic and I will give you a shoutout in the first chapter. its also in my profile if you want to check that out its basically the same thing. for those of you who are worried, no I am not stopping this story I hopefully never will until it is finished but I do need your suggestions as to what you think should happen and I will give it some thought. Thanks in advance **

**Mangafrk**


End file.
